Ride-Gashat
Ride-Gashat is the device similar to game cartridges from PR the Series: Sun and Moon. This Ride-Gashats were the regular game catridges that compatible to Game Driver, Game Driver β and Game Driver DX. They were created by Gashat Foundations led by Kuroto Dan (alias Monto Kudan). It can summons the Gashat Armor to put on the Rider or combine the Gashat Armor to make stronger forms. It also has a three variantions created by Monto Kudan. *Gashat Dual - An double game which allows to transforms into one Rider or additional form to another Rider. **Gashat Dual Twin - An double game which allows *Kidan Gashat - *DX Gear Gashat - History Past time Sun and Moon Functions Base-Up To transform into Level 1 Rider, Level-Up In order to transform any Level-Up Form, Level-Up 5 In order to transform Level-Up 5 Form, any person requires the Ride-Gashats with the special powers. Level-Up 15 In order to transform Level-Up 15 Form, Level-Up 30 Level-Up 50 Level-Up 99 Critical Finisher Evolving Gashats Every Player Riders give the Gashat enough experiences, this makes Gashat to evolve into stronger form. List of the Ride-Gashats Team Samuel Ride-Gashats Maki Himekawa/Yin and Yang Samuel Nakaoka the Second (Singular Rider S-DT) *'Rider Chronicle Gashat' - Maki Himekawa's recreated Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat that allows the anyone can transform into Player Riders and fight the enemies instead of death survival game. It was extremely popular Gashat which Maki became happy and Kuroto manages to complete the true Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat as Rider Chronicle Gashat. It was kept by Maki in order to prevent her old foe Parad to recreate Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashat. The knock-off version was called DX Rider Chronicle Gashat created by Parad. *'Drago Hunter Tamer Gashat (Alola Version)' - An very popular monster-hunting/taming game that can hunt or tame the dragon monsters and the Alola version of regular Drago Hunter Tamer Gashat. Samuel Nakaoka likes the game which he buy it. This Gashat is actually may play as a flute much to Kumon and Tsumiki's surprises with Monto explains about. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider S-DT Level 1. This Gashat energizes the Dragohunt Gacharod. **Level 1: Drago, Hunter! Drago-Hunter Tamer! *'Safari Wildbeast Gashat' - The wildlife simulation game that can see the animals wildlife journey. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider S-DT Level 2: Drago Safari Hunter Wild. This Gashat energizes the Gacha Safari Wildclaws. It was revealed that the lioness transforms into Singular Rider Safari before Monto found it. **Level 2: Safari, Safa~ri Wild-beas~t~! Gacha, Level 2! *'Bosou Bike Gashat' - The bike racing game that six players begin to race the tournament. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider S-DT Level 3: Drago Bosou Hunter. **Level 3: Bosou Bosou Bike, Let's ride with the Bi~ke! Gacha, Level 3! *'Pac-Man Daisaikyo Gashat' - An Pac-Man game that can defeat the ghosts. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider S-DT Level 3B: Drago Pac-Tamer. First appeared in the movie which the blank Ride-Gashat absorbs Pac-Man's data. This Gashat energizes Pac-Man Mech. **Level 3B: Pac, Pac-Man! Onegai no Chikara Waza su de! Daisaikyo Waza!! Another Gacha, Level 3B! *'Navigator Kaizoku Gashat' - An pirate game that was embodiment of Data Nami. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider S-DT Level 5: Navi-Kaizoku Drago Hunter Tamer, the first Level 5 that evolves the Level-Up Form into Level-Up 5 Form. This Gashat energizes Gacha Navigastaff. **Level 5: Navi-ga~tor!, (Slash Strike!) Navi-gator! (Kaizoku!) Navigator Kaizoku! (A-hoy!) Gacha-Up, Level 5! Gacha Gacha! (Power-Up!) Attention! Gacha Gacha Level-Up 5~! *'Tsumi to Batsu Gashat' - An Gashat version of two Sin and Punishment versions game. It allows to transform into Singular Rider S-DT Level 10: Drago Tsumi Hunt Batsu Tamer. By switching to Saki Version, it allows to transform into S-DT Level 15: Drago Tsumi Hunt Batsu Tamer, Saki. **Level 10: Tsumi to Batsu! (Go!) Take Your Blood! (Fight) Get The Game! What's your Name! (Go!) I am The Ruffian Keeper! Gacha-Up, Level 10! Gacha Gacha! (Power-Up!) Attention! Gacha Gacha Level-Up 10~! **Level 15: Tsumi to Batsu! (Go!) Take Your Blood! (Fight) Get The Game! What's your Name! (Go!) My name is Saki! (slashing sound) Gacha-Up, Level-15! Gacha Gacha, (Power-Up!) What's your Level? (15!) Attention! (Gacho Gacha!) What's my Name! (Slash the Rider!) Saki Amamiya~! (Ruffian roar) *'Chosenshi Z Gashat' - An action-hack and slash game that the young boy named Cole who has his alter-ego known as Chosenshi Z. It allows to transform into Singular Rider S-DT Level 32: Chosenshi Drago Z. It has a counterpart called Chosenshi P Gashat, the female version of Chosenshi Z Gashat which it was used by Lillie. **Level 32: Z wa The Best~! (Chosenshi!) Chosenshi wa The Best~! (Z, The Hero!) Chosenshi Z! Gacha-Up... Level 32! Gacha! (Gacha!) Go! (Gacha!) Go~! (Gacha!) Attention! Level 32, The Hero, Chosenshi Z~! *'Gashakai-X Driver' - An secondary transformation belt that was built by Kiriya Kujo after being saved from Kuroto Dan. The Gashakai-X Driver has a new ability to Level-Up called Dual Level-Up, an special Level-Up which allows to transform into Singular Rider S-DT Level 99: Drago Hunter Tamer X, S-DT's Super Form *'Genshinka Gashat: Mugen Numberon' - An powerful Gashat that was created from Yang Samuel Nakaoka's emotions due to his friendship was too great. It allows to transform into Singular Rider S-DT Level ∞: Dragon Hunter Tamer ∞, S-DT's initial Final Form. It was revealed that Mugen Numberon was actually part of Drago Hunter Tamer Z by Kuroto Dan before Parad destroys the piece which his memories was completely wiped out and becoming 100 Numberon BEAST Memories as he finds and fully recovered his memories. *'Museishinka Gashat Vis: Drago Hunter Tamer Z' - An Gashat was created by Kuroto Dan as a final work that can defeat Master Aglis, but Parad destroys the Gashat by separates into two Gashat pieces, leaving Samuel Nakaoka the Second's memories was reset except for remembering Kuroto Dan. It allows to transform into Singular Rider S-DT Level ∞ζ: Dragon Hunter Tamer Z. However, it was revealed that **(Z Version) Level ∞ζ: Gacha! Cho-Zetsu... LEVEL UP! Ima, is Showtime! Boku wa... Jibun da! (Looping activation) Ware wa Omae de~! **(ZX Version) Level ∞ζ: *'Dino Gashat Brave' - An South Korea-exclusive Gashat. It allows to transform into Singular Rider S-DT Level 1 Brave. **Level 1 Brave: BRAVE UP! Gonglyong Yeonghonui Bultaneun Jinhwalonja! Dainasoleusin~! BRAVE! *'War Knights Gashat' (Formerly) - An tactical role-playing game that allows one traveling knight along with his allies to defeat the enemy forces. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider S-DT Level 41: War Drago Hunter after Kumon giving the Gashat to Samuel Nakaoka. However, Samuel Nakaoka dropped the War Knights Gashat to Nico as a winner prize because he saw an angry Kanata by pretending to be defeated. The War Knights Gashat evolves into Gashat Dual Twin which obtain an new game called Big Bang Senkasion as well the War Knights receive it's upgrade called Neo War Knights Gashat. Kumon Kai (Singular Rider Baron-Quest) *'Clash Quest Gashat' - An role-playing game that can enter the story quest to beat the main antagonist. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider Baron-Quest (the reformed Kamen Rider Baron) Level 1. This Gashat energizes the Quest Gachasword. **Level 1: Clash into Sword, Head to the Ques~t! *'Fantasy Island/Railing Undead Shooter Gashat Dual' - An double game role-playing and horror/rail-shooting game that can either fight the mystic enemies in Fantasy Island or kill the undeads to reach the boss stage in Railing Undead Shooter. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider Baron-Quest Level 3: Fantasy/Railing Shooter Quest. This Gashat energizes Gacha Dualock to combine with Quest Gachasword into FantasyRail Gacha Swordshooter. **Level 3: Fan-tasy Is-land~!/Shoot the Undeads! What's your mission? Railing Undead Shooter! Gacha, Level 3! *'Mons no Bouken Gashat' - An adventure/taming game that the monster tamer can tame any monsters. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider Baron-Quest Level 5: Mons no Quest. **Level 5: Mons no, Bouken! Bouken no Mons~ter~! Gacha-Up, Level 5! Gacha Gacha! (Power-Up!) Attention! Gacha Gacha Level-Up 5~! *'War Knights Gashat' - An tactical role-playing game that allows one traveling knight along with his allies to defeat the enemy forces. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider Baron-Quest Level 41: War Quest. It was later given to Samuel Nakaoka the Second after gaining his Final Form. *'Demon Lord's Shidōbutsu-Ō' - An updated version of the regular Demon Lord's Shi-Ou which allows one Shidobutsu-O take down the nine Demon Lords' base. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider Baron Quest Level 60: Demon Lord's Quest, Baron Quest's Super Form. *'Earth Destroyers Gashat Dual Twin' - Originally, the hack-and-slash game which allows the fellow warriors defeat the mutants. However, D-ark steals data of Earth Saviors Gashat along with Helping Nurse Gashat which allows to recreate Earth Destroyers and Death Nurse forbidden Gashat Dual Twin. By twist and press, it allows to transform into Singular Rider Baron-Quest Level 99: Destroy Baron, Baron-Quest's Final Form. **Level 99: Are You Ready, For Con-quest! DUAL UP! Fight for Friend! Earth Destroyers~! Tsumiki Kashiwagi (Singular Rider Rhythm) *'Rhythm-Mi-Fa Disco Gashat' - An rhythm game that can play the rhythm songs. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider Rhythm Level 1. This Gashat energizes the Gacha-Mi-Fa Disco. **Level 1: Beat! Rhy-Rhy-Rhy~thm! Rhyth-Mi-Fa Disco! *'Samurai Bushigiri Gashat' - An samurai action and hack-and-slash game that the samurai fights the enemy samurai to earn the greatest samurai. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider Rhythm Level 2: Samurai Disco. This Gashat energizes the Gacharrow Bushimurai. **Level 2: Samu~rai, Bushi... Gi~ri~! Gacha, Level 2! *'Jet Fighter Gashat' - An air vehicle shooting game that the jet player can destroy the enemies to reach the boss. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider Rhythm Level 4: Jet Fight Disco. This Gashat energizes the Gacha Jetling. **Level 4: Jet Fight, In the sky! Jet Jet Figh~ter! Gacha Level 4! *'Futari de Ghost Sisters' - An horror co-op game that two female ghost protagonists allows to defeat the hostile ghosts with their special camera. This Gashat energizes the Gacha Ghostcamera which can combine with Gacharrow Bushimurai and Gacha-Mi-Fa Disco to create Gacha Hollasher. **Level 5: Futari de, Futari de, (Gho-Gho-Ghost) Futari de Ghost Sis~ters! Gacha-Up, Level 5! Gacha Gacha! (Power-Up!) Attention! Gacha Gacha Level-Up 5~! *'Tsumi to Batsu Gashat' - An Gashat version of two PR 2: Sin and Punishment versions game. It allows to transform into Singular Rider Rhythm Level 10: Tsumi Rhythm Batsu Disco. By switching to Kachua Version, it allows to transform into Rhythm Level 15: Tsumi-Mi-Fa Batsu Rhythm Kachua. **Level 10: Tsumi to Batsu! (Go!) Take Your Blood! (Fight) Get The Game! What's your Name! (Go!) I am The Ruffian Keeper! Gacha-Up, Level 10! Gacha Gacha! (Power-Up!) Attention! Gacha Gacha Level-Up 10~! **Level 15: Tsumi to Batsu! (Go!) Take Your Blood! (Fight) Get The Game! What's your Name! (Go!) My name is Kachua! (shooting sound) Gacha-Up, Level-15! Gacha Gacha, (Power-Up!) What's your Level? (15!) Attention! (Gacho Gacha!) What's my Name! (Shoot the Rider!) Kachua~! (Ruffian roar) *'Kyoryuu Tamashii Gashat' - An dinosaur battle game that allows the players find fossils, revive, battle and trade, including evolution. It allows to transform into Singular Rider Rhythm Level 50: Kyoryuu Rhythm, Rhythm's Super Form. **Level 50: Kyo-ryuu Tamashii! (Tamashii!) Kaseki no Kyoryuu Tamashii! Gacha-Up... Level 50! Ore wa Shinka da! (Ore wa Shinka da!) Ore wa Chou Rider da! I'm leveled up... (Gacha!) Level 50! *'Death Nurse Gashat Dual Twin' - Originally, the doctor game which allows the nurse cure the helpless people. However, D-ark steals data of Helping Nurse Gashat along with Earth Saviors Gashat which allows to recreate Death Nurse and Earth Destroyers forbidden Gashat Dual Twin. By twist and press, it allows to transform into Singular Rider Rhythm Level 99: Nurse Rhythm, Rhythm's Final Form. **Level 99: Here's come Nurse~! DUAL UP! Ready to Go! Vio-lent Death Nurse~! Lillie (Singular Rider Galaxy) *'V.G. Nexus: Deluxe Version Gashat' - It is enhanced version of regular V.G. Galaxy Gashat and sci-fic space game that allows the player explore space. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider Galaxy Level 1. Unlike any Gashats, this Gashat has double power which allows to separates into Singular Rider Galaxy Level L (for Lillie) and Level R (for Nebby). This Gashat energizes Gacha Galactivisor. **Level 1: Victory, Galaxy, Nexus! Victory Galaxy Nexus~! **Level LR: Double Level-Up! Victory to Galaxy! (Omae no Chikara!) Nexus to Nebula no... Double Gacha-Up~! *'Build n Wreck Gashat' - An simulation game that allows to create and destroys the cities. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider Galaxy Level 17: Build n Galaxy. *'Monster Fight War/Mecha-G Action Gashat Dual' - An double game monster fighting and mech game that can either fight with other monsters or mecha battle against other mecha. It allows to transform into Singular Rider Galaxy Level 28: Monster/Mecha Galaxy. *'Chosenshi P Gashat' - An action-hack and slash game that the young girl named Sarah who has her alter-ego known as Chosenshi P. It allows to transform into Singular Rider Galaxy Level 32: Chosenshi Galaxy P. It has a counterpart called Chosenshi Z Gashat, the male version of Chosenshi P Gashat which it was used by Yin Samuel Nakaoka. Noa Hoshizaki (Singular Rider Nova) Nico Sakuda (Singular Rider Nikico) *'Battle Girl Kico Gashat' - An ucommon Gashat game that the girl named Kico who decide to become the champion of Battle Girls. It allows to transform into Singular Rider Nikico Level 4. *'Neo War Knights/Big Bang Senkasion Gashat' - An double game tactical role-playing and military simulation game that can either one traveling knight along with his allies to defeat the enemy forces (the sequel to War Knights) or the player's ship army battle against the enemy ships. Villain Ride-Gashats Samuel D-ark (Singular Rider Rosez-S) *'Rose Buster Gashat' - An shooting game that the players can kill the mutant plants to defeat the main antagonist: Rose Lady. It allows to transform into Singular Rider Rosez-S Level 1. This Gashat energizes Gacha Rosevisor. **Level 1: Ro~se, Ro~se, Buster! *'Mighty Funky Gashat' - An rhythm game that the players play the correct beat to the opponent. *'Darkcore Viral Machine Gashat' - It the Darkcore version of Viral Machine Gashat. The one of the few Viral Machine Gashats was stolen and corrupted by the mysterious Samuel D-ark (who was form allied with Goku Black). *'Insect's Mutant Battler Gashat' - An brawler game that allows the players trains and battle the large mutated insects that they were mutated from the time rift. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider Rosez-S Level 6: Rose Battler Buster. **Level 6: Battle and Invades Insect's Mutant Battler! Gacha-Up, Level 6! Gacha Gacha! (Power-Up!) Attention! Gacha Gacha Level-Up 6~! *'Demon Hunter Zombie Deadly Gashat' - An survival-horror game that the players destroy undeads during the zombie apocalypse, only Monto became shocked that the Ride-Gashat is very dangerous powerful that any 5 or 15 cannot defeat the stronger Level 30. It allows to transform into Singular Rider Rosez-S Level 30. **Level 30: Demon, Zombie, Deadly Demon Hunter... Zombie Deadly!! (zombie screeches) Gacha-Up... Level 30! Gacha (Gacha!) Go! (Gacha!) Go~! (Gacha!) Attention! Level 30, Saikyo Demon Hunter Zombie Deadly~!! (zombie cheers with say Yeah!) *'Last ORDER Gashat' - An forbidden Gashat created by the previous Gashat Foundation which Monto become horribly that Gashat is the extremely lethal which able to delete anyone. It allows to transform into Singular Rider Rosez-S Level 99. Parad (Singular Rider ParaDX) *'Knock-Out Fighter/Perfect Puzzle Gashat' - An double fighting/puzzle games that the players fights each others in competition or find the match of correct color block. It allows to transforms into Singular Rider ParaDX Level 50: Knock Fighter/Perfect Puzzle by twist and press. It can also allows to transform into Singular Rder ParaDX Level 90: Perfect Knock-Out. **Level 50: Bring on the Glory of Chain! Multi-Action Puzzle/Explosion Fist! Knock-Out Fight! *'DX Rider Chronicle Gashat' - Parad's created game that the players (actually monsters) transforms into Parad Player Riders just like Rider Chronicle Gashat. This Ride-Gashat also allows Parad reveals Samuel Nakaoka the Second's true form, Maki Himekawa from her original timeline. Other Ride-Gashats *'Gun Gun Sync-Time Gashat' - *'Robot's Battlers Gashat' - *'Food Burger Gashat' - An food game that the players create their own burgers which allows to satisfy people. Trivia *It was resembles to Rider Gashats only they have differences. *It was based on the games where depending which Riders can use: **Dragon Hunter Tamer - **Safari Wildbeast - Category:Arsenals Category:Transformation Devices